


Magic and Cats

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Animal Transformation, Crack Attempted, Future Fic, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gen, M/M, Magical Mayhem, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its been a while since I last attempted crack fics for any fandom.</p><p>* also titled as 'how cat' in my word docs</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic and Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeienLawliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeienLawliet/gifts).



> Its been a while since I last attempted crack fics for any fandom.
> 
> * also titled as 'how cat' in my word docs

“Who did this?”

He stares at the softly meowing cat - trying to reconcile that this creature is in fact his One and his Consort - in his hands then up at his Company with a promise of deadly intent (and what Balin hopes is also amusement) in his eyes. His nephews shift awkwardly and then stiffen when that gaze turns on them allowing the Company slump slightly in relief.

“Boys?”

They look at each other then back at him as the cat - Bilbo jumps out of his hands and lands softly on the floor. His attention remains however on his nephews who squirm as everyone watches them.

“We might’ve -”

“... Found a book when we were with Uncle Bilbo and looking through an old library deeper in the Mountain.”

“Well Fili found it first. But Bilbo told him to put it back and leave it be until we could get someone come look at the room.”

“Which I did as asked. Then jewel for brains decided it would be a good idea to come back when no one was looking and take it with him.”

“Hey!”

“Why did you take it? There are forces in this world that you are not equipped to deal with…”

An ache is building behind his eyes as he tries to make sense of just what his nephews have done to his Consort. Vaguely he can hear Balin trying to get his attention as something moves in the room around them.

“Thorin lad.. you might want to get Bilbo -”

Thranduil’s voice cuts through his words

“Why is this cat trying to dance on the table in front of me?”

Slowly they turn around to face the table and find Thranduil with his entourage openly staring in confusion at the now dancing cat on the table in front of them. 

Thorin blinks and opens his mouth to say something, only to find himself waking up in his bed and blinking at the stone ceiling above him.

Something rustles under the blankets next to him.

“Bilbo?”

“Meow”


End file.
